


Totally ineffable

by GafferGreat15



Category: Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Dean/Castiel - Fandom, Ineffable husbands - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Badass Dean, Be Careful What You Wish For, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GafferGreat15/pseuds/GafferGreat15
Summary: Basically...this is just a Supernatural and Good Omens crossover that I don't know if I should do or not. I also don't know where the story is going so please bear with me. Aziraphale is a scary badass beast and both Crowley's are afraid but in love with him...sooo. that's all I know for now so please don't hurt me. bye.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 76





	Totally ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> Basically...this is just a Supernatural and Good Omens crossover that I don't know if I should do or not. I also don't know where the story is going so please bear with me. Aziraphale is a scary badass beast and both Crowley's are afraid but in love with him...sooo. that's all I know for now so please don't hurt me. bye.

This story I am about to write is a Supernatural and good omens crossover. I haven't watched all of Supernatural since I've just started it, so I apologize if I make any mistakes that might offend/annoy you. Please, if I make any mistakes tell me straight away so I can make this story more enjoyable for you to read. 

Thank you for reading! :)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This story begins on a normal sunny day. No clouds were detected in the sky as a gentle breeze swooped past our beloved supernatural couple, Aziraphale -the principality of the eastern gate and beholder of the original heaven fire blade, and our silly snake... Crowley. 

"Crowley, I-I don't believe this idea of yours is a very spectacular one. I-I am certainly a bit spooked" worried the angel. Aziraphale fiddled with his fingers as he walked along the road of St James Park, only making him more scared. 

"Oh come on, angel. You're gonna worry yourself to death. We'll be fine I'm telling you now!" yelled Crowley. 

"But this is my home, Crowley. I don't particularly like America. It is filthy, a-and swarming with negativity. It makes my stomach hurt thinking about it." Aziraphale held his tummy in dislike and shook violently with the very mention of 'change' or 'America'.

"oh, baby, look. think about all the food you can eat. imagine, you and me snuggling while looking at the Statue Of Libert, wouldn't that be fun? plus, we need a vacation." Crowley wasn't wrong. Aziraphale and he had been in Soho London for too long, nearly three thousand years now. But sweet-talking Aziraphale into things was not an easy thing to do.

Aziraphale stayed quite. He was thinking of all the food he could eat in America. All those different textures, flavors, and traditional dishes that he all so loved. He was also thinking of him and Crowley in a lovey hotel, someplace fancy and unique, snuggling on the couch next to the fire. Now that did indeed sound quite soothing.

"o-okay. I have given it some thought, and I have decided that this is a good idea...for now. But, if I find you tempting anyone on our little holiday...there will be trouble." Aziraphale gave Crowley THAT stair. THE stair that would voluntarily turn a man inside-out for the heck of it. Crowley gulped, then nodded his head as sweat dripped down his forehead like a running stream. Crowley had kinda succeeded in tempting Aziraphale, but if this was not fun of him...Crowley wouldn't hear the end of it. Then an idea struck Crowley like lightning. 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale by the waist and pulled him into his strong chest. Crowley's other hand stroked Aziraphale's fluffy white hair in an attempt to woo Aziraphale into submission. Aziraphale stared at Crowley with wide blue sparkly eyes that made Crowley's legs wobble with desire. " Don't you worry, sweetheart. I've got us a lovely hotel with fancy food and a divine spar that you will love. We can cuddle all day without a single care in the world, wouldn't you like that, baby?" All Crowley had to do now was to use lots of pet names and make this whole journey appeal to Aziraphale. 

"I don't know. Mabey we can just find somewhere in England?" Crowley doesn't have him yet. looks like a little more swaying is in order. 

" what about all the first editions in America you don't have, angel." Now he looked agreeable, but still not yet. it's time to use the big guns. Crowley leaned down to Aziraphale's ear, nibbled and kissed it a little and whispered. 

"I heard there's a new flavor of crepe that we haven't tried yet~! "  
Aziraphale's eyes went wide. Temptation complete! utter success! YES YES YES YEEEEESSSS!!!

"Now that does sound convincing." 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
